La Bouche de l'Enfer
by Isajackson
Summary: Quand SG1 rencontre une jeune fille un peu spéciale... Crossover avec Buffy contre les Vampires.


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr

Mon blog : http/isajackson. : aucun en particulier

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Saison : Saison 7

Genre : aventure

Résumé : quand SG1 rencontre une jeune fille un peu spéciale…Crossover avec Buffy contre les vampires

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà je récidive avec le crossover, après en avoir écrit un premier, j'ai eu envie de recommencer avec une autre série. Je sais pas si ça sera vraiment bien mais bon je me suis amusée à le faire et c'est le principal. Je dédicace cette fic à ma pitite puce ! Sans toi ma mimi, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de faire cette fic alors je te remercie, je t'adore grave et je te fais plein de bisous !

Note de l'auteur n°2 : Le nom de la déesse égyptienne a été inventé par mes soins et ceux de ma puce (merci ma mimi !) et donc n'existe pas, mais si vous avez vu le film La Momie, il vous dira sûrement quelque chose…

**LA BOUCHE DE L'ENFER**

Parc de Sunnydale – Californie – aux environs de 00h30

Il fait nuit noire. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette se profile. Svelte, élancée et d'allure sportive, elle se fond dans la pénombre. C'est une jeune femme, elle semble attendre quelque chose ou peut-être bien quelqu'un. Soudain une autre silhouette approche mais elle ne parait pas du tout amicale, elle se trouve derrière la jeune femme qui semble ne pas l'avoir remarquée. L'ombre se rapproche de plus en plus. Grossière erreur ! Dans la seconde qui suit la jeune femme fait volte face et lui envoie un crochet du droit ! Le vampire, puisque s'en est un, tombe lourdement sur le sol.

La jeune femme : _tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais me mordre non ?_

Le vampire : _la tueuse !_

La jeune femme : _eh oui c'est moi !_

Le vampire se lève et tente de s'enfuir mais la jeune femme est très rapide et d'un coup sec, lui plante un pieu dans le cœur. Le vampire explose dans un nuage de poussière.

La jeune femme : _et encore un de moins !_

Soudain, elle se figea, tous les sens en alerte. Derrière elle, elle sentit un mouvement se rapprocher. Elle se retourna brusquement un pieu à la main et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme.

Jeune homme (levant les mains) : _Oh la ! Tout doux Buffy, ce n'est que moi !_

Buffy (surprise) : _Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Alex : _Ben je me ballade comme tu peux le voir ! A ton avis ? Je te cherchais, Giles veut te voir._

Buffy : _Tout de suite ?_

Alex : _Ben oui, il t'attend à la bibliothèque_

Buffy (soupirant) : _Bon d'accord… puisque je n'ai pas le choix…_

Buffy laissa Alex planté là et se dirigea au pas de course vers la sortie du parc.

Bibliothèque de Sunnydale – Bureau de Rupert Giles

Buffy entra en coup de vent dans le bureau de son observateur, celui-ci était occupé comme à son habitude à ranger et classer des livres anciens.

Buffy : _Bon_ _vous m'avez demandée, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Giles (se retournant) : _ah Buffy, oui c'est vrai j'ai demandé à Alex d'aller te chercher, je voulais savoir comment se passait tes patrouilles ces derniers temps… Willow m'a parlé d'une recrudescence de vampires et je voulais avoir ton avis…_

Buffy : _il n'y en pas plus que d'habitude je trouve… mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont plus agressifs ces temps ci et on dirait qu'ils n'agissent pas de leur propre chef…_

Giles : _Comment ça ?_

Buffy : _eh ben, ils ne tuent pas systématiquement, j'ai remarqué qu'ils enlevaient des gens, des femmes en particulier…_

Giles : _C'est intéressant… il faudrait en suivre un pour voir où il emmène ces femmes._

Buffy : _Je m'en charge_

Giles : _D'accord mais fait attention…_

Buffy : _vous me connaissez Giles !_

Giles : _Justement…_

Buffy sourit mais ne répondit rien. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Parc de Sunnydale – environ 15 minutes plus tard

Buffy entrait dans le parc lorsqu'elle aperçut un vampire qui se préparait à attaquer un jeune garçon.

Buffy (au vampire) : _Hé l'affreux !_

Le vampire se retourna, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité et fixa la jeune femme derrière lui.

Buffy : _Eh oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle, pourquoi tu ne t'attaques pas à quelqu'un de ta taille ?_

Le vampire poussa un grognement et se jeta sur la jeune femme qui l'esquiva et lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Buffy : _Bah dis donc, faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois !_

Le vampire se releva et se précipita sur la jeune femme qui l'évita d'un mouvement leste.

Buffy : _Dis moi, il parait que toi et tes copains vous cherchez des filles ?_

Le vampire : _Oui et alors ? En quoi ça t'intéresse tueuse ?_

Buffy : _ben je me disais que peut-être je ferai l'affaire ? Non ? T'es pas d'accord ? Je suis sûre que ton maître apprécierait le cadeau !_

Le vampire : _ce n'est pas un maître mais une maîtresse…mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie…_

Buffy : _effectivement, il y a une nuance mais bon je ferai avec…_

Le vampire : _tu veux dire que tu es prête à me suivre ?_

Buffy : _puisque je_ _te le dis, alors on y va ? C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !_

Le vampire : _alors allons y_

Buffy suivit le vampire à travers le parc jusqu'au cimetière. Là, le buveur de sang se dirigea vers un grand mausolée et en poussa la lourde porte, Buffy le suivit à l'intérieur.

Cimetière de Sunnydale – Intérieur d'un tombeau

Buffy et le vampire longèrent un long couloir sombre et humide jusqu'à une sorte de grande pièce, plutôt un caveau, éclairée par des bougies. Au centre trônait un sarcophage, ouvert, décoré de symboles égyptiens, et, allongée à l'intérieur, et semblant endormie, il y avait une jeune femme. Très belle, brune, le teint mat, elle portait une longue robe de mousseline blanche. Au moment où Buffy se penchait au dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se redressa, se leva et Buffy constata qu'elle était assez grande. La tueuse remarqua alors la main gauche de la jeune femme. Elle portait une sorte de bracelet qui se finissait comme un gant de métal.

Le vampire qui avait amené Buffy s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme.

Le vampire : _Ma Reine, je t'ai amené cette fille, elle fera un hôte parfait, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la tueuse !_

La Reine : _La tueuse ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne la connais pas_

Le vampire : _c'est celle que les miens et moi nous craignons le plus, elle a des pouvoirs…_

Buffy (le coupant) : _eh oh, tu pousses un peu là ! Et puis d'ailleurs je peux me présenter moi-même…_

La reine (criant) : _silence ! Prosterne toi devant ta déesse !_

Buffy (ironique) : _une déesse ? Rien que ça ? Eh ben dis donc, tu ne manques pas d'air pour un démon !_

La reine : _je ne suis pas un démon, je suis Anksunamun !_

Buffy : _désolée mais ça ne me dit rien du tout…_

Buffy vit alors les yeux d'Anksunamun s'allumer et elle leva la main gauche en direction de la tueuse et celle-ci vit alors une pierre rouge briller sur la paume et fut projetée quelques mètres en arrière par une sorte de décharge d'énergie. Buffy tomba lourdement sur le sol mais se releva presque immédiatement. Le fait qu'elle soit la tueuse lui conférait un certain avantage, elle guérissait assez vite.

Préférant jouer la prudence, Buffy décida de partir pour prévenir Giles de ce qui se passait.

Buffy : _Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je parte là…_

Anksunamun : _tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir ?_

Buffy : _ben si pourquoi ?_

Anksunamun : _tu es bien présomptueuse ! Tu peux toujours essayer mais je doute que tu y arrives !_

Buffy : _merci du compliment !_

Elle se retourna vers le couloir, prête à partir et vit une horde de vampires qui lui barrait le passage. Sortant un pieu de la poche de sa veste, elle fit une roulade avant et l'enfonça dans le cœur du premier vampire qu'elle rencontra. Tout en courant, elle décocha coups de pieds et coups de poings à chaque vampire qui lui barrait le passage mais au milieu du couloir elle fut stoppée nette par deux colosses. Au moment ou elle brandissait son pieu, l'un des deux vampires explosa, laissant apparaître Willow et Alex, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alex : _eh ben, on dirait qu'on arrive à point non ?_

Buffy : _Alex ! C'est pas le moment ! Il faut filer d'ici vite !_

Alex : _d'accord !_

Les trois amis traversèrent le reste du couloir au pas de course et réussirent à sortir. Le jour commençant à se lever, les vampires n'osèrent pas les suivre.

Buffy : _il faut que je parle à Giles maintenant ! C'est urgent !_

Willow : _Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la dedans ?_

Buffy (regardant Alex puis Willow) : _au fait, comment vous m'avez trouvée vous deux ?_

Alex : _ben Giles nous a dit que tu allais suivre un vampire et nous on t'as suivie depuis le parc…_

Buffy : _alors vous avez vu cette femme ?_

Alex (rêveur) : _oh oui, on l'a vue…_ (Willow lui donna un coup de coude) _quoi ? Ah euh… oui on l'a vue, elle a une voix bizarre et vous avez vu ses yeux ? Comment ils se sont allumés ?_

Buffy : _oui c'est pour ça que je voudrais parler à Giles, il saura peut-être qui est elle est…_

Willow : _il me semble qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Anksunamun…_

Alex : _ouais c'est ça, ça te dit quelque chose Willow ?_

Willow : _non pas vraiment, mais je peux faire une recherche sur le net, on ne sait jamais…_

Buffy et Alex approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où ils l'espéraient, ils allaient retrouver Giles.

Base de Cheyenne Moutain – Colorado Springs – Salle de briefing– 8h30

Le briefing devait commencer d'un instant à l'autre mais il manquait une personne à la table. Bizarrement ce n'était pas Jack mais Daniel qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela était surprenant car le jeune homme n'était jamais en retard. Le Général Hammond commençait à s'impatienter.

Hammond : _Quelqu'un sait-il où se trouve le Docteur Jackson ?_

Jack : _Non mon Général, il ne devrait pas tarder je pense…_

Sam : _oui je le pense aussi mais c'est étrange, il n'est jamais en retard… je vais aller appeler chez lui…_

Hammond : _d'accord, allez y Major…_

Jack : _et dites lui bien que j'étais là avant lui hein !_

Sam (souriant) : _oui mon Colonel, ne vous en faites pas…_

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la salle de briefing et alla téléphoner à Daniel. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air déçu.

Hammond : _alors Major ?_

Sam : _eh bien ça ne répondait pas, apparemment il n'est pas chez lui…_

Jack : _il est peut-être encore dans son bureau ?_

Sam : _non je ne pense pas… je ne l'ai pas vu à la base depuis hier…_

Jack : _raah ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait encore ?_

Teal'c : _il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ?_

Jack : _merci Teal'c, y a pas à dire vous êtes vraiment très optimiste vous !_

A ce moment là Daniel entra dans la salle, essoufflé et, comme à son habitude, les bras chargés de document.

Daniel : _Bonjour mon Général, Jack, Sam, Teal'c… excusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un vieil ami hier soir et…_

Jack (le coupant) : _c'est très intéressant tout ça Daniel mais on a un briefing à faire et une mission à préparer là !_

Daniel (s'énervant) : _et si vous me laissiez terminer Jack ! Ce que j'ai à dire est important !_

Jack (s'énervant lui aussi) : _d'accord allez y mais ne nous faites pas encore un de vos discours interminables s'il vous plait !_

Daniel (vexé) : _mes discours ne sont pas interminables et sont utiles pour préparer les missions ! Mais de toute façon si ça ne vous plait pas, rien ne vous oblige à écouter…_

Jack (sarcastique) : _oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, de toute façon je ne vous écoute jamais !_

Daniel (sur le même ton) : _si vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas remarqué…_

Hammond (les coupant) : _Messieurs ! S'il vous plait ! Docteur Jackson, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?_

Daniel (jetant un regard noir à Jack) : _merci mon Général. Eh bien voilà comme je vous le disais avant d'être interrompu_ (Jack fit mine de vouloir dire quelque chose mais le Général Hammond lui jeta un regard appuyé et Jack préféra se taire) _un vieil ami m'a appelé hier soir pour me parler de choses étranges qui se passent chez lui en Californie…_

Jack : _en Californie ? À part la plage et les jolies filles, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de bizarre…_

Daniel : _si je vous dis une femme avec une voix rauque, des yeux qui s'allument, un sarcophage et une arme de poing, ça vous fait penser à quoi ?_

Jack : _raaah encore des têtes de serpents ! Mais vous en êtes sûr Daniel ? Il y aurait encore des goa'ulds sur terre ?_

Daniel : _apparemment, il y en aurait un à Sunnydale mais ce n'est pas le pire…_

Sam : _ah bon ? Et c'est quoi le pire ?_

Daniel : _eh bien ce ne sont pas des jaffas qui sont à son service mais des vampires…_

Jack : _vous plaisantez là ! Des vampires ! Ça n'existe pas ça !_

Teal'c : _des vampires ? Qu'est-ce que des vampires O'Neill ?_

Jack : _eh ben, ce sont des types avec des grandes dents, qui ne sortent que la nuit et qui vous sucent le sang…_

Teal'c : _il me semble que j'en ai entendu parler en regardant la télévision…_

Daniel : _pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je ne plaisante pas Jack ! C'est sérieux ! Mon ami, qui s'appelle Rupert Giles, m'a appelé parce qu'une jeune fille de sa connaissance s'est retrouvée face à face avec ce goa'uld et quand il me l'a décrite je n'ai eu aucun doute._

Jack : _mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a appelé ?_

Daniel (soupirant) : _je suis égyptologue et archéologue Jack… et comme cette femme semblait dormir dans un sarcophage couvert de hiéroglyphes…_

Jack (finissant la phrase) : _Il a pensé à vous ! Ah bah oui vu comme ça c'est évident ! Et on sait qui c'est ce goa'uld ?_

Daniel : _d'après ce que Rupert m'a dit, il s'agit d'Anksunamun…_

Jack : _anksu quoi ?_

Daniel : _Anksunamun. Dans la mythologie égyptienne, elle a été l'épouse de Séti 1er et la maîtresse d'Imhotep… elle était vénérée en tant que déesse de la peur et de la sexualité…_

Sam : _mais Imhotep est mort non ? C'est Teal'c qui l'a tué._

Jack : _ah oui c'est vrai ça !_

Hammond : _bien ! Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Colonel O'Neill j'annule la mission sur P5R934 et vous allez vous rendre en Californie pour enquêter sur cette Anksi…._

Jack : _Anksunamun mon Général. _(A Daniel, avec un sourire victorieux) : _vous voyez que j'ai écouté !_

Daniel se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

Jack : _nous partons quand mon Général ?_

Hammond : _le plus tôt sera le mieux Colonel !_ (À Daniel) : _Docteur Jackson, vous devriez recontacter votre ami et le prévenir de votre arrivée mais il ne doit rien savoir de plus, c'est bien clair ?_

Daniel : _Oui mon Général._

Hammond : _bien vous pouvez disposer._

Daniel regroupa ses feuilles qu'il avait étalées sur la table. Les quatre membres de SG1 se levèrent et quittèrent la salle tout en discutant de cette nouvelle mission.

Jack : _Carter, faites moi penser à prendre ma crème solaire et mon maillot de bain, on aura peut-être le temps d'aller faire bronzette qui sait ?_ (Regardant Daniel en secouant la tête) _des vampires ! Dites moi Daniel votre copain, il aurait pas un peu trop abusé de certaines substances illicites ?_

Daniel (soupirant) : _Jack… c'est tout ce qu'il y de plus sérieux, d'ailleurs le Général Hammond m'a cru non ?_

Jack : _Oh il a sûrement voulu vous faire plaisir…._

Sam (le coupant) : _Désolée mon Colonel mais moi je crois Daniel…_

Jack : _Quoi ? Ah non ! Pas vous Carter ! _

Teal'c : _Moi aussi O'Neill, je crois Daniel Jackson._

Jack : _Vous vous y mettez aussi Teal'c ?_

Sam : _Avec tout ce que nous avons pu voir au cours de nos missions, vous n'arrivez pas à croire que les vampires puissent exister mon Colonel ?_

Jack : _C'est pas ça mais… oh bon d'accord, vous avez raison, après tout ça ou autre chose…_

Daniel : _c'est incroyable ça ! Quand c'est Sam qui parle vous avalez tout ce qu'elle dit ! On se demande bien pourquoi !_

Jack : _Daniel ! Si vous tenez à ne pas aggraver votre cas, je vous conseille de la fermer !_

Daniel : _Oh moi ce que j'en disais…_

Jack (s'énervant) : _Daniel !_

Daniel : _Ok Ok je me tais… Alors, on part quand ?_

Jack : _Le Général Hammond a dit que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Allez donc téléphoner à votre copain je ne sais plus qui et ensuite on préparera la mission !_

Daniel : _d'accord, je m'en occupe tout de suite._

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et se rendit dans son bureau. En colère, il jeta littéralement tous les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses bras et ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Jack avait vraiment le don de l'énerver ! Il attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il avait noté sur son calepin.

Sunnydale – Bureau de Rupert Giles

Willow était connectée à Internet depuis maintenant quelques heures et surfait à la recherche d'informations concernant Anksunamun quand le téléphone sonna. La jeune fille leva les yeux de son écran tandis que Giles décrochait.

Giles : _Allo ?_

Daniel (au téléphone) : _Allo Rupert ? C'est Daniel ! Comment ça va ?_

Giles : _Ah bonjour Daniel. Je vais bien merci. Alors tu as pu parler à tes amis de notre situation ?_

Daniel : _oui et nous comptons te rendre une petite visite d'ici quelques jours…_

Giles : _Ah très bien… alors nous vous attendons… je passerai te prendre à l'aéroport…_

Daniel : _d'accord… nous serons quatre, est-ce que tu pourrais me conseiller un hôtel près de chez toi ? Je pense que nous resterons quelques jours…_

Giles : _Oh eh bien, vous n'aurez qu'à venir chez moi, j'ai de la place…_

Daniel : _si ça ne te dérange pas, ce sera avec plaisir, merci Rupert ! Alors on se voit dans quelques jours !_

Giles : _d'accord, alors à plus tard Daniel !_

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Willow. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses recherches.

Giles : _c'est bon, il vient avec ses amis, je pense qu'il pourra nous aider…_

Willow : _je l'espère… venez voir Giles, ce que j'ai trouvé ne me semble pas très positif…_

Giles s'approcha et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Willow et lu ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Il pâlit. Apparemment cette femme était bien une déesse mais elle aurait du être morte depuis bien longtemps…

Aéroport de Sunnydale – Quelques jours plus tard

Giles était venu accueillir Daniel et ses amis mais il n'était pas seul. Buffy avait tenu à l'accompagner. Lorsque SG1 arriva à sa hauteur, l'Observateur s'avança vers eux afin de se présenter.

Jack qui marchait en tête, suivi de Daniel, Sam et Teal'c, s'arrêta en voyant un homme vêtu d'un costume de tweed à carreaux venir vers eux. Il se pencha vers Daniel.

Jack (murmurant) : _Daniel, c'est qui ce clown ? C'est votre copain ?_

Daniel : _Jack ! Ne commencez pas s'il vous plait !_ (À Giles qui arrivait à leur hauteur) _bonjour Rupert ! Laisse moi te présenter mes amis, voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter et Murray._

Giles : _Eh bien bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je vous présente Buffy Summers qui est euh…_

Buffy : _son élève ! Euh… oui Giles est mon prof…_

Giles : _en fait, je suis son Observateur…_

Jack : _son quoi ?_

Buffy : _Giles, vous croyez que c'est bien le moment de parler de ça ?_

Giles : _Oui Buffy, sinon comment leur expliquer ce que tu as vu ? Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas qu'ils vont croire que tu as vu toutes ces choses par hasard en te baladant ?_

Jack (s'impatientant) : _euh excusez moi de vous interrompre mais… vous êtes son quoi ?_

Giles : _Ah oui excusez moi ! Je suis son Observateur, Buffy est… comment dirais-je une jeune fille un peu spéciale…_

Buffy : _eh bien en fait, on m'appelle la Tueuse…_

Jack (surpris) : _la Tueuse ?_ (Se tournant vers Daniel) : _Merci de nous avoir avertis Danny Boy !_

Daniel (aussi surpris que Jack) : _mais non_ _Jack, je vous assure que je l'ignorais aussi…_

Jack : _oui bon ça va…_ (À Buffy) _et vous êtes la Tueuse de quoi ? de vampires c'est ça ?_

Buffy : _Oui exactement, il y a une élue pour chaque génération et actuellement c'est moi !_

Jack : _non mais attendez je plaisantais là ! Vous voulez dire que vous tuez des vampires ?_

Buffy : _oui et aussi plein d'autres vilains pas beaux du genre démons…_

Jack en ayant trop entendu d'un coup préféra ne pas répondre afin d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se dire. Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers une antique voiture qui semblait à peine tenir sur ses roues.

Buffy : _Giles… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on appelle un taxi, de toute façon on ne pourra pas tous rentrer dans votre voiture…_

Giles : _Je crois que tu as raison Buffy…_

La jeune femme appela un taxi et bientôt tout le monde arriva chez Giles. Celui-ci disposait de deux chambres d'amis. Jack et Teal'c en partagèrent une tandis que Sam et Daniel prenaient l'autre.

Le soir même ils décidèrent de suivre Buffy pendant l'une de ses patrouilles afin de voir comment la jeune femme se débrouillait.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le parc quand ils furent accostés par un jeune homme et une autre jeune femme.

Buffy : _Alex, Willow, je vous présente des amis de Giles, alors voici le docteur Daniel Jackson, le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter et Murray._

Alex : _salut moi c'est Alex Harris (désignant Willow) et elle c'est Willow Rosenberg, c'est un peu notre cerveau à tous !_

Willow (gênée) : _Alex s'il te plait… (aux Autres) : bonsoir, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance… _(à Daniel) _: Giles m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Docteur Jackson…_

Daniel (souriant et lui tendant la main) : _Appelez moi Daniel, c'est mieux, je suis, moi aussi, ravi de vous connaître…_

Jack : _ravi de vous connaître, alors vous aussi vous tuez des vampires ?_

Alex : _oui à l'occasion, en fait on donne parfois un coup de main à Buffy mais vous verrez qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule !_

Buffy : _merci Alex !_ (aux autres) _venez, je vais vous montrer l'endroit où j'ai vu cette femme qui se prend pour une déesse…_

Daniel : _on vous suit._

Ils suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'au cimetière et de là jusqu'au tombeau où était Anksunamun. La porte était entrouverte.

Buffy : _Oh ça c'est pas bon signe, on ferait mieux de faire attention…_

Jack : _pourquoi ?_

Buffy : _Parce qu'à mon avis, il y a sûrement des vampires dans le coin…_

Sur ces mots, elle sortit un pieu de la poche de son blouson.

Jack : _Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas un peu dangereux pour vous ?_

Buffy : _ça c'est votre seule chance de ne pas vous faire sucer le sang…_

Alex : _et vous pouvez faire confiance à Buffy, elle sait très bien manier un pieu..._

Buffy : _Merci Alex mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais…_

Sam (criant) : _Mon Colonel ! Derrière vous !_

Jack et Buffy firent volte face en même temps. La jeune femme se tenait en position de combat, pieu au poing et, avant que Jack ait pu réagir, elle avait déjà asséné un coup de poing au vampire qui se trouvait derrière eux. Celui-ci chancela sous le coup mais resta debout. Mais la tueuse ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et revint à la charge. D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle envoya le buveur de sang au tapis et d'un coup sec, lui planta son pieu dans le cœur. Sous les yeux de SG1 le vampire explosa dans un nuage de poussière.

Jack (sous le choc) : …_woaw ! Ben on peut dire que vous êtes rapide vous ! C'était un vampire c'est ça ?_ (Buffy acquiesça, Se tournant vers les autres) : _vous avez vu ça ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir_

Daniel : _oui… c'était incroyable…_

Buffy : _Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on s'éternise ici. On ferait mieux de rentrer dans ce tombeau…_

Daniel : _euh… vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Jack : _Daniel ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur quand même ?_

Daniel : _mais non Jack ! Je n'ai pas peur mais il y aura peut-être d'autres vampires à l'intérieur…_

Buffy : _c'est pas peut-être c'est sûr ! Mais vous savez vous battre non ?_

Jack : _oui, heureusement ! Mais je ne me suis jamais battu contre ce genre de bestiole…_

A ce moment là Teal'c qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Il semblait sur ses gardes. Buffy le regardait intriguée. Soudain, avant même que la jeune femme n'ai réagit, le jaffa se retourna et décocha un coup de poing à un vampire qui s'envola littéralement sous le choc. Mais Teal'c n'en resta pas là… s'approchant du buveur de sang qui peinait à se relever, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et d'un coup sec arracha la tête de son torse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire exploser en poussière.

Buffy (sous le choc) : _woaw ! On peut dire que vous êtes rapide vous !_

Jack (fièrement) ! _Et encore vous n'avez rien vu ! Hein Murray ? _(Réfléchissant) _Au fait comment vous saviez que leur arracher la tête les ferait exploser ?_

Teal'c : _Je n'en savais rien O'Neill_

Jack resta bouche bée et Teal'c haussa son habituel sourcil. Buffy et ses amis étaient estomaqués mais cette dernière se ressaisit assez vite et montra le chemin aux autres.

L'un derrière l'autre ils entrèrent dans le caveau. Il faisait très sombre, aussi la Tueuse alluma une lampe torche et c'est à la lueur de ce pinceau qu'ils progressèrent. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue d'une salle illuminée par des bougies. Au centre trônait un sarcophage recouvert de symboles divers. Evidemment Daniel se précipita vers l'artefact et commença à l'étudier lorsque soudain il s'ouvrit.

Jack (énervé) : _Bien joué Daniel, on dirait que vous venez de la réveiller !_

Daniel (levant les mains) : _Mais je n'ai touché à rien, je vous le jure !_

Jack : _oui ben vous feriez bien de vous éloigner de ce truc !_

Daniel : _quoi ? Mais attendez…_

Jack (le tirant par le bras) : _vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi ?_

Daniel : _bien sûr que non mais ce sarco…_

Une voix rauque le coupa : _Silence !_

Daniel et Jack se retournèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune femme brune vêtue d'une longue robe blanche en mousseline.

Buffy (murmurant) : _c'est Anksunamun !_

Jack (sarcastique) : _non ? C'est vrai ? J'aurais pas deviné !_

Buffy allait répondre d'une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'Anksunamun s'approcha d'elle.

Anksunamun : _la Tueuse ! C'est bien comme ça qu'on t'appelle non ?_

Buffy : _aux dernières nouvelles oui !_

Anksunamun (tournant autour de la jeune femme et murmurant pour elle-même) : _hum oui parfait…_

Jack : _euh… excusez moi_ (Anksunamun se retourna) _coucou ! Oui c'est à vous que je parle, la tête de serpent…_

Daniel (le coupant et jetant un regard appuyé à Buffy et ses amis) : _Jaaack…_

Jack (qui n'a rien remarqué) : _quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? C'est une tête de serpent non ?_ (A Anksunamun) _nous aussi on est là ! Vous pourriez peut-être faire un peu attention à nous non ?_

Anksunamun : _pourquoi ? Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité !_

Daniel : _ah bon ? Parce que Buffy vous est utile elle ?_

Anksunamun : _elle sera mon nouvel hôte ! _(Désignant son propre corps) _Ce corps est trop vieux et le sarcophage ne le régénère plus autant que je le voudrais et elle est parfaite… oh oui parfaite !_

Buffy : _merci du compliment mais…_ (Réalisant soudain) _ton hôte ? Comment ça ton hôte ?_

Anksunamun : _tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne t'inquiètes pas !_

Alex (d'une voix blanche) : _euh Buffy…_

Buffy (se retournant) : _quoi !_

Alex (pâle et désignant le couloir derrière lui) : _je crois qu'on devrait peut-être s'en aller là…_

En effet, une bonne vingtaine de vampires se trouvaient là, leurs yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité et leurs crocs luisant de bave.

Buffy : _en général je ne m'en vais jamais sans dire au revoir mais là on a pas le choix !_ (aux autres) _allez on fonce dans le tas !_

Daniel : _quoi ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot il fut tiré en arrière par Jack et il percuta de plein fouet un vampire et manqua de tomber avec lui mais il fut brutalement relevé par O'Neill qui planta un pieu (que Buffy lui avait lancé au moment de leur fuite) dans le cœur du buveur de sang qui explosa.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une course et d'une lutte acharnées, ils finirent par sortir du caveau.

Jack : _non mais vous avez vu ça ? Il y en avait combien là-dedans ?_

Buffy : _j'en sais rien, je les ai pas comptés figurez vous !_

Daniel : _en tout cas, on a eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivants…._

Willow (encore essoufflée) : _oh oui, ça c'est vrai !_

Buffy : _en tout cas maintenant, vous avez fait connaissance avec Anksunamun !_

Jack : _oh vous savez pour nous c'est qu'un serpent comme les autres…_

Buffy : _quoi ? Comment ça un serpent ?_

Jack (sans réfléchir) : _bah oui quoi ! Un goa'uld !_

Alex/Willow/Buffy (en même temps) : _un goa quoi ?_

Sam (intervenant avant que Jack ne puisse ouvrir la bouche) : _mon Colonel…_

Jack : _oui je sais, j'aurais du me taire ! Mais bon dans le feu de l'action, c'est sorti tout seul !_ (Remarquant le regard noir que Daniel lui lançait) _quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore Daniel !_

Daniel (énervé) : _c'est comme ça que vous réagissez ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? Si ça avait été moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pris !_

Jack : _oh ça va Daniel ! De toute façon, on a plus le choix maintenant, il va falloir tout leur expliquer…._

Buffy _: excusez moi de vous interrompre dans votre conversation si intéressante mais nous expliquer quoi ?_

Jack : _euh… le projet top secret sur lequel nous travaillons…_

Willow (les yeux brillant de curiosité) : _un projet top secret ? Vous voulez dire classé secret défense ?_

Jack : _euh oui c'est ça…_ (Regardant Sam) _euh Carter… vous pourriez leur expliquer parce que moi là franchement…_

Sam : _oui mon Colonel…_

Daniel : _je peux leur expliquer moi si vous voulez…_

Jack : _ah non ! Pas vous ! On risquerait de s'endormir !_

Daniel (sarcastique) : _pas vous puisque vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je dis !_

Jack allait répondre mais Sam décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir sinon ils en seraient encore là une heure plus tard. Elle expliqua à Buffy et ses amis en quoi consistait le projet Stargate, le fonctionnement de la Porte et bien sûr les ennemis auxquels ils avaient eut à faire sans oublier la véritable identité de Teal'c. Bien sûr, ils posèrent tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Willow était la plus enthousiaste.

Jack : _bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais il faut qu'on mette un plan au point pour se débarrasser de cette Anksi… Anksu… enfin de ce serpent quoi !_

Teal'c : _et vous avez une idée O'Neill ?_

Jack : _ben si je m'écoutais, ça serait on fonce dans le tas mais là je ne crois pas que ça serait trop prudent…_

Sam : _En effet, ses vampires sont beaucoup trop nombreux… il nous faudrait un appât pour l'attirer hors de ce caveau et…_

Buffy (la coupant) : _je_ _vais le faire_

Daniel : _quoi ?_

Buffy : _je vais le faire, je vais servir d'appât, de toute façon c'est moi qu'elle veut non ?_

Willow : _Buffy… tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux… je veux dire tu es la Tueuse mais…_

Buffy : _ne t'inquiètes pas Willow, et puis tu me connais Danger c'est mon deuxième prénom !_

Jack : _d'accord vous allez servir d'appât mais après ?_

Teal'c : _Je propose que l'on attire Anksunamun dans un piège O'Neill._

Jack (ironique) : _ah bravo Teal'c ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! C'est incroyable ça !_

Comme s'il était imperméable aux sarcasmes de Jack, le jaffa s'inclina. Jack ne pu réprimer un sourire. Sacré Teal'c !

Buffy : _je vais entrer dans le caveau… _(Alex s'avança vers la jeune femme) _seule Alex !_ (Se tournant vers Jack_) et vous vous m'y rejoindrez d'ici 5 à 10 minutes et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez avec cette euh… comment vous l'appelez déjà ?_

Daniel : _Goa'uld…_

Buffy : _oui c'est ça donc une fois que je l'aurais amadouée, vous lui ferez ce que vous voudrez…_

Jack (sarcastique) : _parce qu'en plus vous comptez l'amadouer ? Vous êtes charmeuse de serpents aussi ?_

Buffy ne répondit pas et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du caveau.

Alex : _ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel O'Neill, Buffy peut être très persuasive quand elle veut !_

Jack (qui regardait Buffy entrer dans le caveau) : _oui je n'en doute pas…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack entrait à son tour dans le caveau suivi de Teal'c. Il avait ordonné à Daniel et à Sam de rester avec Alex et Willow. Ils longèrent silencieusement le couloir et arrivèrent en vue de la salle du sarcophage. Jack y risqua un œil et aperçu Buffy debout face à Anksunamun. La goa'uld leva la main gauche et son arme de poing brilla, elle la dirigea vers le front de Buffy qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. On aurait dit que le rayon la caressait. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme commença à ressentir la douleur et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Jack (entre ses dents) : _bon sang ! Elle va la tuer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !_

Teal'c ramassa une pierre à ses pieds et d'un lancer très précis atteignis la main de la déesse qui baissa le bras libérant ainsi Buffy de l'emprise de son arme de poing.

La jeune femme en profita pour se redresser et s'écarter d'Anksunamun dont les yeux s'allumèrent de colère. Elle regarda derrière la Tueuse et aperçu Jack et Teal'c. Elle leva la main dans leur direction avec l'intention de les expulser avec son arme de poing mais ils furent plus rapides et évitèrent le jet d'énergie qu'elle leur envoya.

Jack : _bon je ne vois plus qu'une solution… _(Il sortit un zat de sa poche sous le regard surpris de Teal'c) _ben quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'on puisse se défendre non ? Et puis vous remarquerez que je ne l'ai sorti qu'en dernier recours alors…_

Teal'c (le coupant) : _O'Neill !_

Jack : _quoi ?_ (Le jaffa désigna un point derrière Jack) _ah oui !_ (Il regarda Anksunamun avec un sourire insolent et arma le zat) _excusez moi mais bon comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_

Il tira deux fois sur la déesse qui s'effondra sans vie. Puis il tira une troisième et le corps disparut.

Buffy : _c'était quoi ça ?_

Jack : _quoi ?_

Buffy : _ben le pistolet à lazer que avez là !_

Jack : _oh ça ? C'est un zat, enfin normalement ça s'appelle un Zat-Nik-Tel mais nous on préfère dire une zat c'est plus court…_

Buffy : _ouais je vois… bon allez venez, on s'en va…_

Jack : _on vous suit…_

Ils sortirent du caveau sans encombres. Bizarrement les vampires n'étaient plus là. C'était certainement du au fait qu'Anksunamun avait disparu.

Ils retrouvèrent Sam, Daniel, Alex et Willow dans le cimetière. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Giles à la bibliothèque pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent l'observateur en proie à une grande agitation. Il avait ouvert plusieurs livres et en tournait frénétiquement les pages. Il leva la tête à leur entrée.

Giles : _ah Buffy, tu tombes bien, j'ai fait des recherches et…_

Buffy : _c'est inutile Giles !_

Giles (surpris) : _comment ça ?_

Jack : eh _bien fait, il n'y a plus d'Anksunamun !_

Buffy : _oui c'est dingue, ils l'ont tout simplement désintégrée avec un zat c'est ça ?_

Daniel et Sam sursautèrent à la mention du zat mais ne dirent rien.

Jack : _ouais c'est ça… donc mon cher Giles, ce n'est plus la peine de vous plonger dans vos bouquins, puisque le goa'uld n'est plus là…_

Giles : euh… _excusez moi ? Le goa'uld ? C'est bien ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Buffy (intervenant) : _je vous expliquerais Giles, ne vous inquiétez pas…_

Giles : _ah très bien, alors il n'y a plus de danger ?_

Buffy : _en ce qui concerne Anksunamun non mais pour les vampires ça…_

Giles : _oui je sais, il y en aura toujours…_

Jack : _bon ben c'est pas tout ça les enfants mais si on allait se coucher maintenant ?_

Daniel (étouffant un bâillement) : _c'est une bonne idée ! Je commence a être fatigué !_

Jack : _oui et puis il faut qu'on se lève de bonne heure demain !_

Daniel (surpris) : _ah bon ? Et pour quoi faire ?_

Jack : _mais pour aller à la plage, Danny Boy, on est en Californie non ?_

Daniel : _euh oui mais…_

Jack _: mais quoi ? Le Général nous a donné une semaine pour faire cette enquête, on l'a terminée en deux jours alors maintenant on va en profiter un peu qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_ (Se tournant vers Sam et Teal'c) : _Carter ? Teal'c ?_

Sam : _moi ça me va mon Colonel, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal…_

Teal'c : _du moment qu'on ne pêche pas, ça me va…_

Jack (vexé) : _oui bon je sais vous n'aimez pas la pêche, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! _(Se tournant vers Buffy, Willow et Alex) _: bon eh bien nous allons vous laisser… n'oubliez pas, ce que nous vous avons raconté est top secret donc pas un mot…_

Buffy : _ne vous inquiétez pas, ça restera entre nous._

Giles : _bon eh bien, je vous raccompagne chez moi…_

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, suivi de SG1. La nuit se terminait et on voyait les premières lueurs du jour poindre à l'horizon.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel retournèrent à la base, heureux, reposés et surtout bien bronzés tous sauf Daniel qui avait pris un énorme coup de soleil !

FIN

Ouf ça y est j'ai fini ! Ça n'a pas été sans mal mais j'y suis arrivée ! Je dédicace cette fic à ma pitite puce sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de l'écrire ! Merci ma puce ! Je t'adore ! Bisous !

N'oubliez pas les commentaires ! Bon au mauvais, c'est toujours constructif et ça permet de s'améliorer ! Alors n'hésitez pas !

Merci


End file.
